Bella's Story
by Frabulous
Summary: When Edward Dies in the war and Bella's life changes. How can she cope? I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Story**

**By BlackAngel5501**

"Bella I need to tell you something." Edward's face was clearly upeset, he never showed his emotions.

"Edward? What happened? Whats wrong?" I was frantic now, sick with worry.

"Bella, I love you so much." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes " The war has started against the Volturi and I have been told to fight."

My mind couldn't process this. I felt tears run down my cheeks and the pain of the worry increase.

He was going to war.

Edward pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down. He just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, with me in his arms rubbing soothing circles on my back and telling me it was going to be alright.

How I wish he could of been right.

**Chapter one**

It has been:

2 months

3 weeks

6 days

11 hours

13 minutes and

49 seconds

Since Edward left for thing the scares me the most is that he may never come home, I don't think i could deal with my life if he died. But I would have to.

Just then a knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

I got up and slowly walked to the door and pulled it open. The man standing before me in uniform confirmed my worst nightmare.

"Mrs Masen?"

"yes?"

"Maybe we should go inside, I have some news for you" He said with a sad smile.

We walked inside and sat down on the couch. I knew what was coming, Edward was dead. My life had ended.

"I'm afraid that Edward was killed in action recently, I'm so sorry ma'am"

That was all I needed to hear to end my world.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

I didn't care that the man was still sitting on my couch.

I didn't care that i had sunk to my knees and was in hysterics.

I didn't care that my hair was a mess or that my make-up was running.

I only cared for the man I love and I always will.

The man that cared for me,

For better and For worst, In sickness and in Heath and as long as we both shall live....

The next few days i walked the earth like a zombie. Oblivious to everyone and everything else around me. It was just me and my thoughts.

It was 7:45pm and it was dark outside but i decided to take a walk in the forest on my own just the same.

Walking helped me relax. I could breathe the fresh air and not have to think about my dead husband or my wrecked life I could just breathe and be me for a while.

I walked for hours, not knowing where I was going. I was just walking.

During that time I had come to a clearing. It was peaceful and calming.

There was a small stream running over the rocks on the far side and the grass was filled with wild flowers. It was a beautiful sight in the moonlight.

Until I felt as though I was being watched. I was foolish to go wondering off in to woods so late at night and with no one around, there isn't anyone to hear me scream, if it even came to that.

Then I heard it. A small twig snap under a foot.

I span round to see if anyone was there.

Nothing.

No one.

I felt it, something against the back of my head.

My world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I felt like I was on fire, but I couldn't scream or move.

How was I still alive?

I decided to count the breaths of the person sitting next to me so i could have some idea of time.

"The Change is almost over" said a deep mysterious voice.

I could hear my heartbeat get faster, then suddenly it stopped.

I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear. I was lying on a bed in an old stone room. Looking around there were 5 other people standing at the foot of the bed.

These people didn't look normal.

These people had bright red eyes.

Pale Skin.

A strange smell.

Just by looking at them I could see every scar on the their faces, every slight change in their skin and every change of colour in their hair.

"Hello, theres no need to be afraid." The one with dark hair said.

I sat up and pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed.

"I'm not afraid."

He smiled at me.

I sighed again.

"Good, I'm Aro, This is Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane." He pointed to each one in turn.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, but just Bella will do." I smiled sweetly at them.

"Bella, your a vampire. We were out hunting when you were walking around in the woods, Jane tried to use her power on you but nothing happened. We realised that something was wrong, no one has resisted Jane's power Vampire or Human, so we thought that changing you would be a good experiment." He sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at me again.

"Great, forever to live alone, forever to never forget and forever to mourn. Just how I wanted to spend my life." I said scarcatically.

Aro's face changed then, he looked like he was trying to work something out.

"What do you mean?" Jane spoke for the first time, she came over and sat next to me and put her hand ontop of mine.

"Before that walk I got some horrible news...." I took a deep breath "M-my husband, h-he was k-killed in the war." My voice trailed off and Jane pulled me into a hug while I sobbed the tears that would no longer fall.

It took Jane about an hour to calm me down enough so that I could speak. When i was calm enough to face Aro, Caius and Marcus, Jane took me to the throne room. I pushed open the huge brown doors and slowly walked forward.

"Ah, Bella, I trust that your feeling better?" Aro asked

"Yes, much, i just guess I needed to get it all out of my system." I smiled weakly.

"Demetri!" Aro looked at the man that had stepped forward, "You will teach Bella, how to fight, how to control and maybe even find out what lovely power she has." Aro got up and walked out of the room before Demetri had a chance to answer.

Demetri jumped down the steps and walk out of the door motoning for me to follow. We walked down winding halls until we came to a huge room. He sighed.

"Ok this is the workout room, we'll be in here for most of the training sessions. I'm going to teach you how to fight and how to control yourself." Demetri looked around the room. "Try and catch me, when you do try and floor me." He took off running with me at his heels, i jumped on his back and swept his feet from underneath him pinning him to the ground. I smiled while he frowned and pushed me off of him. The rest of the training sessions for the next 4 months we're the same, he taught me how to fight and I could now just about beat Felix now, but the last fight session came with a surprise.

I was sitting in the middle of the room with my eyes closed, I heard Felix and Demetri walk into the room and Felix dived at me I pushed myself back and he missed. Opening my eyes Demetri was stairing at me with his mouth open and Felix was mirroring his expression.

"What?"

"Bella, why is your hair red?" Demetri finall asked

"It isn't, its brown?"

"no it's not" Felix had gotten up and walked to the door. He opened it and shouted "ARO!"

We were frozen in these positions.

Then Aro appeared at the door and simled " I believe we have found her power gentlemen"

For the next 100 years we worked on my power, I can change my appearance to whatever I want, when i want. It can be extremely helpful when I go out with the Guard. The Voltouri are really nice , but i have a feeling I have heard that name before but I try not to think about my human life.

Me, Demetri and Alec walked into the throne room.

"I have another thing for you 3 to do, I want you to go to Forks, Washington and check on the size of the Cullen clan. I wish you luck" Aro dismissed us and we jumped on the first plane out of Italy.

Sitting on the plane is usually boring but Demetri and Alec make it fun, we played cards, board games and loads of other things to past the time, and before we knew it we were landing in Seattle. As soon as landed we started to run towards Forks. In half an hour we we're almost at the Cullen's house.

I ran up to the door and knocked lightly, Demetri and Felix we're flanking me.

The door opened and if i could I would of fainted.

He's Alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"E-Edward??" He was standing there stairing at me with his mouth open, his golden hair falling into his eyes.

Standing behind him 6 vampires mirrored the confused expression on the 2 standing behind me.

"Bella?" he almost whispered .

Then he smiled the biggest smile, he looked just like he did on our wedding day 100 years ago.

I smiled and jumped into his arms.

He lifted me up, his arms around my waist.

I pressed my forhead against his and staired into his eyes while he spun us round.

"Ok? Do you two care to explain whats going on?" Felix asked looking completely confused.

Edward put me down and took my left hand, he looked down at it and his whole face lit up.

He looked into my eyes and played with my wedding ring on my finger, "You kept it".

"I was never able to take it off, I missed you too much."

Just then the tall blonde Vampire smiled, "Edward? Is this who I think it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is Carlisle" He never took his eyes off me.

We all walked into the living room and sat down.

"When Edward woke up from being changed, the first thing that came out of his mouth was 'Bella I love you' , Bella and Edward we're married in their human life and I changed Edward during the war when he was lying by the road dying." He explained looking around the room.

"Edward, when I got the message that you had died I was lost, you know that walking calms me, so I went for a walk in the forest behind our old house, The Volturi we're there and i resisted Jane's power so they decided to change me."

We were stairing into eachothers eyes now and everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Edward took my hand and pulled me ouside.

We walked to a small medow and sat down in the sun our skin shining like diamonds.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me, all the passion and emotion that had built up in the past 100 years was put in that kiss. We sat and talked for the rest of the day and finally got up and walked back to the Cullens huge house.

"ISABELLA!" Demetri shouted, I winced and walked over to him, he was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," I sighed "Whats going on?"

"Aro just called, You have to go back to Italy NOW! He's not happy Isabella, we need to fix all of this now!" Demetri almost shouted. I felt my hair get darker, to the shade of black. Demetri ran over and pulled me into a hug, he knew just how to calm me down before I did something stupid.

I looked over to the Cullens, Carlisle looked shocked but worried just like everyone else. I changed my hair back to its normal brown colour but added a bit of red, just so Aro know's that I was not in a good mood.

I slowly walked over to Edward and hugged him.

I never wanted to let him go.

Finally Demetri and Felix got me and Edward to let go of eachother and dragged me to the plane. I put my head in Felix's lap and tried to calm myself down, but i couldn't the only thing going though my head was Edward. Slowly i felt my hair get darker and darker, but this time It was from sadness, not anger, rage and fustration.

Aro was the last person on the planet I wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"ARO!"

He winced, I was probably a sight, My hair extremely dark and a furious expression.

"Yes my darling Isabella?"

"DON'T YOU DARLING ISLABELLA ME!!!! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AGAIN!!! I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed as I ran off to my room, feeling the unsheadable tears build up. I could hear Demetri and Felix following me, I didn't care, I just wanted to go home to the arms of my love.

I fell on my bed and buried my head in my pillows screaming, I hated Aro, I hated the Guard and most of all I hated myself for not doing anything to stay there. I was there for hours until Aro knocked on my door.

"Bella, Bella can I come in?"

I slowly got up off the bed and unclocked the door. I pulled it open to see a very upset Aro and a very weary Guard standing there.

"What?!?!" The venom in my voice was almost unbearable, they all fliched.

"Bella, I am so very sorry for taking you away from your love, would you like to go and see him?"

I was speechless, Aro was never this kind, there was always a catch, but looking at him I could see how pained he looked to let me go.

I squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears, I quickle pulled Aro into a hug and went to pack my bags.

I was sitting on a plane on the way to Forks, I had already spoken to Alice to let her know that I was on my way but not to tell anyone. It was the longest plane ride ever and I was almost bouncing in my chair due to my exciment. As soon as we landed I ran as fast as I could human pace to get my luggage and get to my new car that Aro had sent for me. Now an hour in the car and I would be in my loves arms.

I was pulling up the drive, not thinking or talking. I could hear the Cullens come out to stand on the porch wanting to know who was comming up to the house. I rounded the last corner and locked eyes with Edward, his smile was huge and I'm sure my answering one was too. Before the car had even stopped my door was open and I was pulled into a passionate kiss. Pulling appart he looked into my eyes smiling.

"Are you here to stay?"

I looked down and smiled to myself. I pulled away from Edward and walked back to the boot of my car opening it. Looking back at the Cullens confused faces I said,

"So, are you going to make me carry all of this up to your room Edward or are you going to help?" His answering smile was dazzling.

I finally had the life I always wished for.

x


End file.
